Mission: Create Cahill Chaos
by khbr23hw
Summary: Jacob and Kristi Lane are sent on a mission from the Madrigal Branch to create chaos pranks on the Cahills who are invited to the Attleboro Base. How will this create peace? The Madrigals job They don't know how but they will love the job. But will some of the pranks backfire or will they get caught? Click me and find out! Also don't forget to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**-rubs hands greedily-**

**I love the idea of doing this stuff.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hello Amy. Mind if you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Amy: khbr23hw does not own the 39Clues**

**Me: Do I look like Riordan? Haddix? Of course I don't. I'm like... On this website for a reason. They'd have their own blogs and stuff. If I did well... The story could be a bit chaotic.**

"STOP STOP STOP!" screamed Kristi, running around and waving her arms wildly.

"MWAHAHAHA! NEVER!" grinned Jacob shooting her with chewed up gum.

"I never did anything!" Kristi whined.

The door open and a man in a suit black as oil stepped in. They both immediately stopped.

"Hi Fiske!" Kristi said cheerfully.

"We did nothing wrong! I swear!" Jacob exclaimed dropping the gun he'd been using.

Fiske looked around the room. Papers were scattered everywhere, a bottle of water had been knocked over, wads of gum were stuck everywhere and Jacob had that maniac gleam in his eyes. That never was good.

"We will discuss this later." Fiske said. "You two have an important mission assigned. Details will be held in this folder." Fiske handed Kristi the folder. "If you have any questions, go ahead and visit me in my office..."

He clearly didn't want to deal with this mess at the moment.

"Ok. Byyyyyye!" Kristi said and shoved Fiske Cahill out the door.

"Remember, we innocent so don't blame us if you office explodes, in let's say ten minutes." Jacob piped up nervously. Kristi slammed the door shut before Fiske could say something and glared at him.

"You weren't suppose to tell him that!" she exclaimed.

"Oooh lookie here." he said trying to change the subject. "Important looking folder we're suppose to look at."

Kristi shook her head. "You're a Lucian and your lying is HORRIBLE!"

"No. It's not. I can go very smoothly in the most urgent problem." he defended.

"Whatever!" she said and read the files.

_To agents: Jacob Lane and Kristina Hopewell_

"Get my name right people! It's KRISTI!" murmured Kristi while reading.

_You are to fly to the Attleboro base and cause as much chaos as possible. We have selected you two because of you record history. This will be past of the Madrigals way of putting peace in order._

Jacob burst out laughing. "Pranking them? How is this going to create peace?"

"I don't know twin of mine. But I'm sure..." Lilly said with an evil glint in her eye. "This will be fun."

_Here are your target's at the Attleboro Base._

_Nellie Gomez_

_Dan Cahill_

_Amy Cahill_

_Saladin the Cat _(There were some weird looks exchanged from the two.)

_Ian Kabra_

_Natalie Kabra_

_Sinead Starling_

_Ned Starling_

_Ted Starling_

_Alistair Oh_

_Hamilton Holt_

_Reagan Holt_

_Madison Holt_

_Jonah Wizard_

_And_

_Phoenix Wizard_

_If you have any questions or choose to deny this mission please visit Fiske Cahill in his office._

_Other wise, pack one suitcase and bring as many pranking gear as possible because a helicopter will arrive in one day._

"Sooo. Shall we except?" Kristi asked as she placed the documents back in the folder.

"Of course. After this I'll have to talk with Dan about some things... And we don't want to face an angry Fiske. It could get ugly." Jacob said.

"True..." Kristi murmured and then shuddered remembering the last time they pulled something on Fiske. Then a thought occurred to her. WHY did they rig his office to explode in the first place?

"So, any questions?" Jacob asked sounding like a professor after giving a speech.

"Mmm. We could ask how this is a peace excercise..." Kristi said.

"Nah. Good to go." Jacob said.

"OK then dear brother, let's go cause some chaos." Kristi smiled evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jacob laughed like an evil mad man.

JK will be coming soon. **(JK as in Just Kidding. J-Jacob. K-Kristi. JK? Sorry. I felt as if that needed to be explained.)**

**So I will end this beginning chapter here. I feel like the team name JK is really bad. If someone could give me a different one I'll reward you with a magical unicorn that spreads sparkles everywhere! The next will be sending out the invites (Of course written by the twins) to everyone. **

**Oh and if you liked a personality check on my OC here it is...**

**Jacob Lane- honey blonde hair with mischievous gray eyes. The more trouble maker type than Kristi. Kristi's twin. Is part Lucian and part Ekaterina branch. He is more laid back and goofing off type than Kristi.**

**Kristi Lane- long straight honey blonde hair with intelligent gray eyes. Her real name is Kristina but she hates that for some reason so watch your back if you call her that... She is a lot smarter than Jacob but they make a great duo. Kristi is Jacob's twin and is Lucian/Ekaterina.**

**Ok Sorry for long Author Notes to those who read these. Anyway**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, another chapter. I'm pleased with the reviews I got *cough traffic stats cough cough***

**But no reviews!**

**But this is like the 2cd chapter so yeah**

**Disclaimier:**

**Me: Ian! Your turn!**

**Ian: I don't have time for this...**

**Me: I will make sure you will be in the hospital multiple times**

**Ian: Kabras don't show pain**

**Me: Hahaha! Really? Laugh along with me guys. Do it. Now.**

**Ian: (OOC) NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Grr to you too Ian. Mr. Oh?**

**Alistair: khbr23hw does not own the 39clues or burritos.**

**Ian: You had to add that old man?**

**Me: Next time Ian... Or else. One word. BUFFY!**

Kristi and Jacob were sat down at the table.

"Ok, stamp the sig!" Kristi said. Jacon stamped the letter with a dramatic flourish. The stamp read,

**A person you don't know,**

**JK**

**(PS: We're Madrigals so you HAVE to do whatever we say.)**

"Let's send them!" Kristi smiled and placed the letters in the mail chute.

_KA-BOOM!_

"HIDE!" hissed Jacob and dived behind the chair. Kristi opened the closet and sat in the corner. She could hear the door slamming about and the faint smell of explosions.

_**Kabra Mansion, Ian and Natalie Style**_

"Sir?" a maid opened the door to Natalie's room. Ian and Natalie stood next to each other.

"Yes?" Ian said.

"You got a letter from... The Madrigal Branch?" she handed Ian the letter and went away.

_Dear Cobras,_

_Wassup with you jerks? Still acting like snooty rich british people?_

_Ok so anyways you are, I mean you HAVE to come over to the Attleboro Base for let's say... _

_A family reunion. A plane, helicopter whatever you call it, will arrive tomorrow. Pack up!_

_And watch your backs..._

_A person you don't don't_

_JK_

_(PS: We're Madrigals so you HAVE to do what we say)_

"We have to go over to those peasents home?" Natalie asked after Ian reading.

"I suppose so." Ian sighed and set the letter down on the table top.

Just then a maid entered with a tray of tea and scones.

"Pack our bags, we are heading to our... cousins home in America for awhile." Ian ordered as the maid set the tray down next to the letter.

"Yes sir." she answered politely and left.

"Now, let's get back to checking my emails Ian." Natalie said.

"I don't understand why I have to do this with you." Ian muttered and directed his attention back to the screen.

_**Holt's** **reaction** _

"HOLTS! FALL IN!" bellowed Eisenhower Holt. Reagan, Hamilton and Madison Holt circled the table. It was time to check the mail.

"What's that one?" Madison asked pointing to a blue and black striped envolope.

_Dear Athletes,_

_How's training? Hard? Pfft, yeah right._

_Anyways, you are invited to the Attleboro Base for a some-what family reunion set up by Fiske Cahill. A peace treaty thing. A plane/helicopter will arrive tomorrow._

_Hamilton, Reagan and Madison only. Sorry parents. But after reading this whole thing you can go ahead and beat this piece of paper up. _

_A person you don't know,_

_JK_

_(PS: We're Madrigals so you HAVE to listen to us.)_

"We're going to the Cahills?" Reagan asked.

"Yes you are!" barked Eisenhower. "Now go pack!"

"YESSIR!" The children saluted and sprinted to pack up their things. THen Eisenhower began to angrily tear the paper apart.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mary-Todd asked.

"Bill." Eisenhower grunted.

_**Alistair Oh's reaction**_

Alistair picked up the light yellow envelope.

_Dear Burito Dude,_

_I have no comment on your buritos..._

_So anywho, you are invited to the Attleboro Base for a little family reunion. You will probably be the only old guy there. A plane/helicopter will arrive tomorrow. Pack up and... bring burittos..._

_A person you don't know,_

_JK_

_(PS: We're Madrigals so you HAVE to listen to us.)_

Alistair looked a little offended at being called 'old guy'. But that didn't stop him so he slowly got up and packed for the stay. Also, he brought two suitcases full of burittos. All types of flavors.

**_Ned and Ted Starling_**

The two have just arrived home from their sugery. Ned had no more major headaches and Ted could see again! But sometimes he would have to use glasses.

Before they went in they took some mail in. Ned opened the letter that was ontop. Yellow with black stars.

"Colorful envelope." Ted observed.

_Dear Headachesvand BlindySpot_

_Hope sugery was well, Ted I hope you could read this._

_You people are invited to the Attleboro Base for a family reunion. Yay, you see your sister. Sinead Starling. A flying vehicle will be arriving tomorrow so pack up!_

_A person you don't know_

_JK_

_(PS: We're Madrigals so you HAVE to do what we say.)_

"Well brother dear..." Ned said.

"Let's pack up and see..." Ted continued.

"Our dear sister." They both finished and went to pack.

**_Da Wiz's Reaction_**

Jonah's email chirped.

"Jonah, you hav an email." Phoneix said.

_Wassup Wiz!_

_We aren't gonna use Dear cuz you 2 cool for tha!_

_So you dawgs are invited to the Attleboro Base. Yes you 2 Flame Bird! For a family re a union ay! W-I don't care if you dawgs are on a concert or not. Plane will arrive tomonos!_

_Peace out suckas!_

"Yo, that is bad spelling." Jonah said.

"I finally get to meet the Cahills?" Pheonix asked.

"Guess so dawg." Jonah shrugged.

"What about the tour?"

"They aren't taking no for an answer. We are talking about the Cahills yo."

**_Attleboro Base Reaction_**

Amy, Dan, Nellie and Sinead were looking through the mail when they came across a neon yellowed striped with a black background envelope. Nellie opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Bookworm, Ninja Lord _("Finally someone respects the Ninja Lord!" Dan cheered.) _Gomez and Triplet,_

_You are invited to the Attleboro base (Hehe your home) for a thing that's somewhat like family reunion. The Kabras, Starlings (Yay foryou Sinead) Buritto guy, Wizards, Holts and um yeah... Saladin will arrive in planes/helicopters tomorrow and will stay for a month. Enjoy!_

_Fiske Cahill, Haha NO_

_A person you don't know,_

_JK_

_(PS: We're Madrigals so you HAVE to do what we say.)_

"How are we invited to our own homes!?" Dan exploded.

"I don't know kiddo." Nellie said.

Then Dan began to run around the house screaming, "NOOO! THE COBRAS ARE COMING OVER!"

"Are you excited that you get to see your brothers again?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" Sinead answered.

"NOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT THE COBRAS TO COME OVER!" Dan yelled and climbed onto the table.

**MWAHAHAHA! I made the Dears blahblahblah to match them! The letters were suppose to be like that. Annoy the Kabras but they seemed to take that finely. Guess J.E. means**

**Junior Educated Rich Kid.**

**Now, suggest some pranks for meh. And tell me if anyone is OOC so I can fix that!**

**ENJOY IT! REVIEW IT! REVIEWS MAKE ME LIKE SUPER HAPPY! **

**Virtual COOKIES AND UNICORNS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my fluff! Reviewers, THANK YOU!**

**I give you ALL cookies and unicorns. **

**-hands out a 1000 pound box of cookies and two awesome unicorns to reviewers-**

**YOUR WELCOME!**

**And THANK YOU for some prank ideas!**

**catdreamer39 :) Pranking coming right up. Would you like fries with that? THANK YOU for some ideas. You get an extra unicorn.**

**NatalieKfan (That right?)OH NO! OOPSSS! I'm writing another fanfic and the person's name is Lilly. I'm so use just writing one name (I type non fanfic stories and the main characters are Natalie and Jason all the time. Ugh. I love those names too much.) And when I read about the Starling's I was like "That's a REAL LAST NAME? I thought I made that up!"**

**DeaganHameadlove: (Did I get that right?) I don't know how this will create peace either. But somehow it will. When I think of it. Then remember it.**

**Ok so I'll list the prank, then what happened. But I think pranking will actually have next chappie.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: NOOO! LONG AUTHOR NOTES! IAN do the flippin angry birds disclaimer.**

**Ian: What are angry birds?**

**Me: Mrrp you. That's right, mrrp. Now say it and I won't bother you again. Ever.**

**Ian: Fine. khbr23hw does not own the 39clues or anything else. Do not sue her. But if you do, I'll have the pleasure doing it myself.**

**Me: Then I'll have the pleasure showing the world your boxer collection. And you get to see Buffy again.**

Dan, was again running arounding screaming, "NO COBRAS! THEY'RE COMING OVER! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVES!"

"Be quiet!" Amy exclaimed.

"Then tell Uncle Fiske to cancel this reunion." Dan demanded.

"I've already tried kiddo. Fiske said he wasn't in charge of this." Nellie said.

"JK could be the person who set this up. I'm going through the profiles on the comm. center's computer. So far I've found, Jessica Singleton, Jamie Sloth, Jackson Springfield, Jessie Slinger J-"

"Can't you narrow it down Sinead?" Amy asked.

"I'll try." Sinead said and walked away to the attic AKA comm. center.

"What's so bad about this reunion. It's been a whole since you've seen your cousins." Nellie said.

"They tried to KILL us!" Dan pointed out.

"Nothing bad will happen." Nellie reassured.

Then they heard the whirr of multiple helicopters landing in the huge front yard.

"Oh no..." Amy moaned and walked outside. Dan and Nellie followed. Sinead ran outside, eager to see her brothers again. The doors opened and stepped out the: Kabras, Starlings, Holts, Wizards and Oh.

"I'm going to find Saladin. Isn't he suppose to be here too?" Dan murmured and sprinted in the house to find Saladin.

"Hello, love." Ian greeted.

"D-Don't call m-me t-that." Amy stuttered.

"TED! NED!" Sinead yelled with joy and hugged both of her brothers.

"I was informed to bring burritos?" Alistair said.

"I don't know anything about that." Nellie said.

"Wassup yo?" Jonah asked.

"Where's Dan?" Reagan asked. "I learned some new wrestling moves..."

"Yeah! We wanna test them out." Madison said.

"I need to do something." Natalie said impatiently. "Show us to our rooms."

"Er..." Amy mumbled and lead all of them to random rooms.

-PAGEBREAK LIKE, NOW!-

"Are they all there?" Kristi asked peering through the trees. Of course, she had gotten the bad spot.

"Yeah. Oh, Wiz, Kabras, Holt, Starling, Cat and Cahill." confirmed Jacob.

"Ok. Well?" Kristi asked.

"I don't see a well..." Jacob murmured.

"No!" she exclaimed and punched him in the arm. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno. You're the smarter one." he answered.

"Um. Let them settle, then" the scary evil glint was in Kristi's eyes. "let's create some 'peace'."

"I still don't understand how this will create peace." Jacob whispered. Dan was right under them.

"SALADIN?!" Dan called.

Jacob's eyes widened. Saladin was perched on the branch next to them.

"Crap." he muttered under his breath.

"Mrrp." Saladin purred and leaped down from the tree.

"Let's go in. First, let's attack Ian. Then we can get Natalie..." Dan ran back to the house, carrying Saladin in his arms.

"You know, I'm in the mood for poptarts." Kristi winked at Jacob.

"You mean like, you want to see a double rainbow?" he grinned.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" they both cried softly in unison.

-aofpuvn apoeufn poeu-

Everybody was in the living room.

"Do you know _why_ we are here?" Natalie asked.

"No?" Amy said.

"No?!" Jonah exclaimed. "Yo, I was at a concert. I left all my fans just to come here and you don't even know why we're here."

"It said a family reunion." Phoenix muttered.

"I don't believe we have met, young man." Alistair said.

"Phoenix Wizard. Jonah's cousin." Phoenix introduced himself.

"We all are related to Jonah." Sinead said.

"But that is-"

"besides the point."

"That is freaky." Dan said.

"Well, we'd like to go back if there is no actual reason to be here." Ian said.

A note suddenly fell from the ceiling. It read:

_DON'T GO! You are idiotic if you do go cause... Just don't leave. This is a bonding thingy so just, don't._

_JK_

"This sounds like a kid." Sinead murmured then stood up. "I'll be in the comm. center."

Ted and Ned followed her to the attic.

"We'll be in our rooms." Ian said. Natalie and Ian stood up and walked to their rooms.

"Would anyone like some burritos? I was told to bring some. I'm not sure why but would anybody like some?" Alistair asked.

"I would!" the Holt's exclaimed and they all went to the kitchen.

"I'll be in there too." Phoenix said and followed them.

"Yo, I'll be crashin in my crib." Jonah said and went to his room.

"What time is it?" Amy asked and looked outside. It was dark and well, it was night.

"Night time." Dan said.

"See ya later suckas!" a voice whispered.

"Shut up J- um BOB!" another voice hissed.

"Bob? Really?"

"SHUSH!"

Everything went silent. Amy looked up but there was nothing there. Dan was looking around the room. Nellie just shrugged and put in her headphones.

"OOOOOH! ARGH! WHOOOA" Nellie sang along to the song.

"Is somebody hurt? I heard something dyeing." Hamilton burst in.

"No. Just Nellie singing." Amy said.

"That is... Ok." Hamilton said awkwardly and slowly backed up.

"Bye. I guess." Amy said to Dan and went to her room.

Dan shrugged and 'ninja-ed' out of the room.

-PAGE BREAK-

Everybody was asleep. Except for two figures creeping in the night. Let the fun begin. Lightning crackled in the distance.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Done! Done! Done! **

**Anyways here's a weird conversation I had with my sister.**

**So, we were brushing our teeth and she said something that made me say,**

**"I'm a Kabra. I never kid."**

**"But didn't you kid yesterday?" Then we talked about something then she suddenly exclaimed,**

**"Wait, do Kabras pee?"**

**I just stared at her and shook my head. But it would be helpful if you DO answer that question.**

**Now, Mr. Duck. SAY IT!**

**Duck: I am almighty, fear the fluffy! I SAID FEAR IT!**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pfft, yee of little faith. I update fast, I think. My teachers have this no homework policy... so yeah. And, the kids in my classroom declare IT a bad word. I just say It and they go like "GASP! YOU SAID THE WORD!"**

**I think guest are physic, I mean they know when the next chapter is! They don't have an email that goes like,**

**"Hey! New chapter updated on (INSERT NAME OF STORY HERE)"**

**Reviewers, OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'm glad you guys are laughing. **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Let's have JUSTIN BIEBER DO IT!**

**Justin Bieber: Whoa, where am I?**

**Me: Go away. I don't like you. HAMILTON!**

**Hamilton: I have to train.**

**Me: I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you...**

**Hamilton: khbr23hw does not own the 39clues or pranks. Or JB and Selena G. **

**Me: Ok, you said it! Now lemme think... Of something good... To do to you...**

**Hamilton: NOOOOO!**

_**Nellie Alarm Clock, only worst...**_**(A/N If you would like me to put your name in for credit for pranks, tell me! Otherwise I'm not. This chapter won't)**

It was 3:00 am, and everybody was asleep. Except for 2 people. Kristi and Jacob were wide awake. Well, not Jacob.

"No! That's the duck noise!" Kristi scolded Jacob.

"Wha? Where's Donald Duck?" Jacob mumbled and looked around. They were crouched under a huge tree in the front yard.

"Wake up!" exclaimed Kristi.

"Make-up? I don't want to wear any." Jacob murmured.

"Oh my flippin angry birds." Kristi growled and slapped Jacob. Hard. On the face.

"Ouchies!" Jacob whined as a red mark began to appear on his face.

"Now concertrate!" Kristi hissed.

"Meanie!" Jacob stated.

"It's 3 o'clock." Lilly whispered and inserted the flash drive. The flash drive held a lot of songs NELLIE was singing, mixed with a tortured muskret.

"It's ready." Jacob yawned.

Lilly rolled her eyes at his obvious yawn. "I'll do it. Go to the _location_."

Jacob nodded and ran off into the woods.

Kristi snuck into the house and placed the alarm in the comm. center's alarm.

"Five, four, three, two and one." Kristi grinned and hit played. Then she quickly exited the house before she got caught.

-pagebreak-

_OOOOOOH! ERRR-YOW! YEEEEEAAAH! WHOOOOOA... -dyeing muskreet noise-_

Amy's eyes snapped opened and she stompped into the living. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:30, it read.

"What is that horrible racket?!" Ian demanded to know.

"TURN IT OFF! I'M DIEING! AND I'M A HOLT!" screamed Hamilton covering his ears.

"It's interrupting my beauty sleep!" exclaimed Natalie. The Kabras still looked fashionable even though they just got out of bed.

"Hey, isn't this Nellie singing?" Reagan asked. She had heard Nellie singing the other day while she was eating a (Insert burrito flavor here) burrito. Everyone seemed to be wide awake.

Then, Nellie singing turned into something alot worst. A muskret being tortured.

"My beautiful ears are being tortured!" Natalie cried out and covered her ears.

"Yo, there isn't really no difference. Nellie's a horrible singer, dawg." Jonah said, wincing with each piecring scream.

**(OOC from Ali) **"Turn this noise off! It's ruining my precise burrito babies! I'M COMING MY PRECISOUS!" Alistair whined and ran to protect his burritos.

Everybody began to complain at once. Nellie was still asleep. Dang, the World War II could be happining and she still be asleep.

"DAN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NEVER BLAME THE NINJA LORD!" Dan screamed and accindentaly punched Reagan..

"Great start to some family reunion." snorted Madison.

"You hit me!" Reagan growled and began to use her 'wrestling moves' on Dan.

"OH MY GOD! STOP! IT'S HURTS SO BAD!

"Turn it off! Ned's going to get a headache!" Sinead cried. Ned's lips and nose were twitching.

"OWWW!" Ned cried and his face contorted into full time pain.

"Ned!" Sinead was worried now. Then, Ned began doing the polka. Ted joined. Then everybody began to dance the polka. Except Natalie and Ian.

The noise turned down and everybody gave a sigh of relief. Everybody went back to their rooms. But Nellie didn't know everybody was awake so she was running down the hallways singing.

"Oh noo!" Amy moaned and put the pillow over her head. She didn't notice the slap from a high five outside. Or the fact she randomly danced the polka...

**_The Classic, Ian and Saladin bit_**

"KARATE CHOP!" Dan yelled and karate chopped Natalie's plate. The breakfast on the plate flew off and landed on Natalie.

"Daniel!" she shrieked. "I will kill you!" With those words she ran to change. Dan bowed respectively to Ian and did the same thing.

"HIYA!"

"No, Daniel. You blithering idiot." Ian scowled and caught Dan's wrist as it was thrust down.

"It is DAN! D for DAN, A for AWESOME and N for NINJA!" Dan exclaimed and ran out of the kitchen.

"I-I'm done." Amy said quietly and went to the library.

-jbfoinefoun v-

Everybody left until Ian and Saladin were the only one's in the kitchen.

"We meet again beast." Ian scowled.

"Mrrrp!" Saladin hissed angerly. It probably meant _I'm not a beast! I'm a mean, lean, fighting machine! Now, give me red snapper or face my wrath!_

"Good bye, _cat_." Ian spat the word out and went to the bathroom. He needed to empty his bladder. Like, right now. **(Kabras DO pee. I mean like, where does it go then? Into their feet and stay there forever?)**

Kristi and Jacob dropped from the ceiling in Ian's room.

"I hope boys don't pee fast." Kristi whispered.

"Ask me, I would know." grinned Jacob and replaced Ian's colonge with red snapper juice. Jacob had to juice red snapper. They heard the sink beggining to run. Kristi and Jacob zipped up onto the ceiling and crawled out the door.

Before they left, Kristi and Jacob heard the satyfiing spritz from the bottle. They grinned at each other and Jacob mouthed, "Unicorns forever."

But of course, Kristi didn't understand that. She was to busy doing her mental happy dance.

_We're going to get Ian_

_Smelling re-ed snapper!_

_Who's the most evilist of them all?_

_It's the Kabras, the Kabras!_

_Who will eat pancakes most of all_

_It's Ian Ooh It's Ian!_

It rhymed at least... At the it's Ian part...

-pag k-

Saladin was stalking Ian. Stalking him for 3 hours straight. Dan picked Saladin up but then leaped out of Dan's arm and followed Ian.

"Yo, why is Saladin stalking Ian?" Jonah asked.

"I LOVE CUPCAKES! LALALALA!" Phoenix sang, skipping around. He had a sugar rush, but Phoenix was a calm kid. Hopefully.

"What? The cat is stalking me?" Ian said and turned around.

"Where is that smell coming from?" Natalie asked and wrinkled her nose.

"Smells like red snapper..." Nellie said.

"I HEART UNICORNS! GO WIZARDS! POOF! ALAKAZAM!" Phoenix exclaimed and began to hit everybody.

"This is getting creepy..." Reagan said.

Amy took a whiff of the air and turned towards Ian.

"You smell like red snapper." she said. On queoe, Saladin jumpped at Ian and began to attack him.

"GET THIS CAT OF ME! THIS IS A FITTED ARMIAN **(Oh, no! Can't spell it!)** SHIRT!" Ian screamed and fell down. Then down, down, down, down... Oh! He was rolling down a huge hill! That ended with cautus's.

"Some peace bonding thing..." Amy muttered.

"I AM ALL ALMIGHTY! FEAR MY FLUFFINESS! FEAR IT OR DIIIE!" Phoenix yelled. Jonah shrugged and jumpped on the table sing,

_Baby baby baby oooh!_

_Like baby baby baby nooo!_

_Like a baby baby baby ooh!_

_I thought you'll always be mind-ind._

_I-I love you like a love song baby! I-I love you like a love song baby...!_

"A DUCK WALKED UP TO THE LEMMANADE STAND AND HE SAID TO THE MAN, RUNNING THE STAND..." The holts yelled at the top of their lungs.

If you can't beat 'em, join them!

Dan began to go all ninja on everybody.

The Starling's were yelling something about non-realistic facts like, "If you eat apples, you'll get apple-itus. It's where you grow a blue mustache and burp apple shaped bubbles!"

Nellie bit into an apple and turned pale.

Amy and anybody else who was still sane, slowly inched their way back into the mansion.

Who knew, Saladin attacking Ian could create this Cahill chaos?

**_Red socks and Holt track suits..._**

Nellie went to get something for to do the laundry. **(I DON'T DO LAUNDRY SO I CAN'T BE ANY MORE SPECIFIC)**

A red sock, dramaticly, fell from the ceiling and into the Holt's white laundry...

"Holt, get ready to meet pink..." Jacob mumbled and dropped four, tiny balls into the machine. Kristi was humming a tune under her breath.

Nellie walked in and started the mahcine. Of course she closed the lid.

-ivnitvniinvitvniiivi-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!" Hamilton yelled staring at his pink track suits. Then, a song began to play...

_Embrace the silence..._

"THERE IS NO SILENCE!" Hamilton yelled and the door burst opened.

"What happened to our clothes!?" exclaimed Madison holding up three pairs of pink tracksuits.

"Ditto." growled Reagan holding her's up.

_And there's nothing you can do to change my mind._

_Taken all that you WANTED!_

_Now there's nothing you can do to change my mind._

_Hold on, little girl._

_The end is soon to come _

_Sick of it all, sick of it all!_

_We will NOOOT follow_

_Sick of it all, sick of it all._

_They don't understand how..._

_Sick we are, sick we are_

_Of this BOOOTOMLESS_

_Pit_

_Of _

_Lies._

_Behind close EYES!_

"Where is that COMING FROM!" yelled Madison and angerly punched the desk. It spilt in two. The three Holt's began rampaging but then the device began to explode...

Hamilton's now had glittering hearts all around it and it said, on the back, "I'm a UNICORN lover!"

Madison had brightly, girly, double rainbows all over and a tag that read, "It's soo intense. WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

Reagan had flowery print all over and sparkled in the light.

Natalie walked by and burst out laughing. "I love unicorns too Hamilton!" Natalie joked and walked away.

"I want to strangle her so bad..." Madison said.

"I know, right?" Reagan said.

"I will now ALWAYS HATE unicorns..." Hamilton mumbled.

"ENJOY THE PINK!" someone yelled and slapped them on the face.

"Who did that?" Madison growled.

Another slap.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?" Hamilton yelled.

"I am the magical angry bird! Woo hoo!" a vioce whispered softly...

-iubefrve-

The Holt's emerged wearing the pink track suits.

"What happened dude?" Jonah asked, stiffling a laugh.

"Is that a double rainbow outside?" Ian teased.

"Finally you're wearing a fashional color. That purple was just horrifying!" Natalie said.

"Embracing the pink?" snickered Dan.

"Do you wear these all the time?" Phoenix answered.

"Um..." Amy mumbled and went back to her book.

"Why are you three wearing pink?" AListair asked.

Nellie was no where to be seen.

-uibvaewifvb-

Kristi looked at Jacob. Jacob looked at Kristi.

"Blueberry pancakes." they both agreed and told the waitress. Hmm... How are the CAhills? Are they pleased?

**IAN**

"I am _not_ pleased." Ian growled and yelpped as a catus needled was pulled out from his bum.

"Woof woof!" barked...

BUFFY!

**Yawn, the chapter is finsihed. I didn't use all of them, I'm really tired. **

**I'm sorry if this wasn't funny enough...**

**Well... um that's all I have to say...**

**Oh yeah, Return of the Buffy! MWAHAHAHA**

**Night yo-yos!**

**Jonah: You will nevah be like Da Wiz!**

**Me: I'm not spell checking Jonah**

**Jonah: What does that mean?**

**Me:**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Hi!**

**I hope my humor isn't dying!**

**If my weirdness is EVER gone, the WORLD WILL BE ENDING! Oooh no!**

**But don't worry, that will NEVER happen.**

**I raise one eyebrow at 'amazing girl' (GUEST) Thanks for the review, anyway to make it so you can't breathe laughing like a lunatic style? I've got fans out there stating their families are looking at them funny since they're laughing their heads off. Unless I read it long or they're lying...**

**(Now I feel sad! Am I losing my touch?)**

**And, Buffy was just randomly there... SUSPENSE!**

**AND I re-read my first chapter then freaked. Jacob and Kristi have the same last name! They're twins. It's LANE! I messed up! DO NOT SUE! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T CAPS LIKE I AM RIGHT NOW! (Actually, do. Caps makes me happy but not in the 'bad-I'm-gonna-crush-your-dreams' way.**

**OH MY GODS! BOOK 4 (SHATTERPROOF) COMES OUT IN TWO DAYS! PUT OH MY (INSERT RANDOMNESS THING YOU CAN THINK OF HERE) IN YOUR COMMENTS TO SHOW ME YOU'RE FLIPPING EXCITED FOR SHATTERPROOF TO COME OUT! BOOK FOUR IN THE CAHILLS VS VESPERS SERIES!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Yo! Johnson!**

**Jonah: -_- My name is Jonah yo.**

**Me: Just being a Kabra there... Anyways, say the disclaimer! Please!**

**Jonah: Anything for my fans, khbr23hw does not own anything at all , yo.**

**Me: EPIC SMILEY FACE!**

_**Nyan Saladin!**_

"Over-sized poptarts?" Kristi whispered.

"Yes. Here." Jacob answered and handed over two cat sized poptarts.

"Rainbows?"

"Er, yeah."

"Music?"

"Check."

"Last, where's the cat?"

"Napping."

They both grinned. Perfect. Kristi and Jacob tip-toed into the house and stood over Saladin.

"NOW!" hissed Kristi and taped the poptarts on each side of Saladin. Jacob gently tied the rainbow ribbon on Saladin's tail. Then he put the music chip in Saladin's collar. As soon as the cat wakes up, the song will start playing.

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!" hummed Jacob and sprinted out of the house. Kristi muttered something about the cat then went after Jacob.

**-3 page breaks!-**

"NYAN NYA NYANYANYANYANYANYANYA MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW..." the Nyan music played.

"No... More music..." Madison moaned.

"Where is that coming from?" Ian asked.

"It's the Nyan cat." Phoenix whispered.

"Is that the cat with the rainbow and poptart?" Alistiar asked. Phoenix nodded.

Then, Saladin ran in, poptarted and rainbowed. Dan burst in.

"SALADIN TURNED INTO THE NYAN CAT!" he screamed. The music was louder, and continued to play.

"NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN..."

"First that horrible singing..." Natalie murmured. Nellie glared at her. "Now this annoying, sped up tune."

Hamilton walked in humming the tune then looked at Saladin who was running in circles. Rainbow ribbons was flailing behind him. Hamilton stopped dead.

"I was just watching that. It's just too addicting but... Saladin. You are _the_ cat." Hamilton muttered and took a seat.

"IT'S CORRUPTED YOU HAMILTON!" Reagan screamed in the flowery print track suit.

"NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN..." Saladin ran in circles.

"Deserves the filthy beast right for attacking me yesterday..." Ian smirked and took a bite of (insert name of really fancy breakfast here) "I'm surprised. Nelson, you make an excellent breakfast."

"It's NELLIE! Nelson is a guy's name." Nellie exclaimed.

"Oh. Well I agree with Ian, Mellie." Natalie said.

"You guys are messed-up!" Nellie scowled.

"NYANYANYANYANYANYAN..." the music continued to play.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS GETTING ANNOYING!" Regan screamed.

"Do something Daniel! Stop it!" Natalie whined.

"Why ME?!" Dan said.

"Because YOU'RE the one who did that to Saladin." Ian answered in his British accent.

"MRRRP!" Salasin hissed. (I will not be humiliated like this! Stop stop stop!)

Finally everybody began to lose it. The Holt's began breaking stuff. Alistair just walked up and went outside. Ian and Natalie were shouting, "I WILL SUE WHO EVER THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA! I WILL SUE THE PERSON WHO MADE NYAN CAT AND..." Nellie plugged in her headphones and began to sing. That just made everybody go crazier.

"Are family reunions always like this?" whimpered Phoenix who was curled up in the corner of the living room, where everybody was.

"YO! THIS IS GETTING FRIKING ANNOYING!" Jonah screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe..." Amy whispered.

"Most of the times, maybe means yes." Ted said. **(That's what I think) **

"NINJA KICK!" Dan screamed and kicked Madison. "Oops..."

"ARGH!" Madison yelled and attacked Dan. Of course the kick didn't hurt her, she was just mad and annoyed.

"NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN YAN!" the music blared through the house now.

"EMBRACE RAINBOWS AND POPTARTS!" a voice screamed. Everybody stopped dead. The music continued to play.

"Oh my god! When do you learn to shut up?" another voice asked.

"WHEN YOU STOP CALLING ME BOB! MWAHAHAHA! I EXPLODED A BUG BOMB IN NATALIE'S ROOM!"

"_Whaaat?!_" Natalie shrieked and ran to her room.

"BOB BOB BOB!"

"Can't I be something else like I dunno, Agent Cobra!"

Ian scowled.

"Fine then, I'll call you CARL!"

"NO! NOT THE LLAMA'S NAME!" Voice 1 cried out.

"Mystical angry birds, away!" Voice 2 said and the voices stopped talking.

"Sinead, can you run a voice test?" Amy asked. They wanted to kill whoever was doing this. Sinead held up a mini voice recorder.

"Yes. Ned, Ted, let's go!" Sinead answered and the triplets ran to the comm. center in the attic.

"NYANYANYANYANYAN!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the whole house screamed.

The birds fell from the sky, the neighbors called the police, the trees exploded and all the Cahills were _defiantly_ annoyed.

_**Bug Bombed in the Cobra's room!**_

"Ok, let's do it." Jacob said. Kristi shivered then smiled.

"I hate bugs." Kristi whimpered and dropped a basketball sized bomb in Natalie's room. Jacob and Kristi walked out and closed the door. Jacob leaned against the wall and pressed the button.

_EXPLOSION!_

No one heard the noise through all the NYAN CAT commotion.

"Did it work? Bob? Huh?" Kristi asked. Jacob opened the door and checked. Bugs, creepy crawlers, whatever you like to call them, were crawling all over each other on the floors, climbing on the walls and ceilings, on Natalie's bed and EW! A bug was doing it's business on one of Natalie's Prada dresses.

"Yep. Worked." Jacob nodded in approval and closed the door. Then he scowled. "Don't call me Bob."

A little cockroach had made it's way out. Kristi nearly died of fear and flicked the small knife she had in her hand.

"Never, Bob." she muttered.

_Thwak_

The knife beheaded the cockroach but it still scampered away, headless. Kristi shivered then Jacob screamed,

"EMBRACE THE RAINBOWS AND POPTARTS!" into a mini microphone.

"Ooh my god! When do you learn to shut up?" Kristi asked.

"WHEN YOU STOP CALLING ME BOB! MWAHAHAHAHA. I EXPLODED A BUG BOMB IN NATALIE'S ROOM!"

They could hear Natalie screaming and her feet stopping to her room.

"BOB BOB BOB!" Kristi screamed and brushed past Natalie.

"Can't I be something else like I dunno, Agent Cobra?" Jacob whined and whizzed past Natalie.

Natalie turned around and saw nothing. But she was sure she _heard_ something.

"Oh no! I'm starting to hallucinate!" Natalie whispered then opened her door.

The bird were up again, the police had just left and the leaves had grown back on the tree when it exploded of fright. But the blood curling scream made the birds drop from the sky, the police drove back and Sinead said, "I'll get the chemical ready again."

**(You know how Jacob's and Kristi's conversation ends.)**

Everybody rushed over to Natalie's room.

"Who did this!" Natalie demanded to know.

"I will sue who ever thinks this is funny, and I'll sue who ever did this..." Ian muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DANIEL!" Natalie screamed and shot Dan with a dart.

"I didn't do anything..." Dan moaned and dropped unconscious on the floor.

"Dan was with us this whole time!" Amy exclaimed.

"Natalie, what poison did you use?" Ian asked.

"I just loaded and fire. So DO NOT ASK ME!" Natalie scowled.

"Don't ask YOU? You're the one who SHOT him in the FIRST place!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"That is-" Ned began

"true..." Ted finished. Phoenix looked like he was hiding the FBI's most wanted.

"You shot him with POISON?!" Phoenix gasped. "What is WRONG with you?"

"We're Cahills, yo. That's what wrong with us." Jonah answered.

"But POISON! Seriously? He could be DEAD!" Phoenix exclaimed. He liked Dan. As a friend.

Natalie handed over the poison she had used.

"He'll be unconscious for a few hours." Ian said. Amy and Nellie gave a sigh of relief.

"NYANYANYANYAN!" the music still blared.

Natalie shot one at Saladin. He went limp and the music died down.

"It seems when Saladin is awake the music plays." Ted observed. Sinead was trying to figure who JK is.

Dan began twitching. Then he began to the chicken dance on the floor.

"Get a chicken costume!" Madison whispered.

_**Gas and Dress-up! (Donated from DeaganHameadfan)**_

"Ew, what is that horrible stench?" Natalie asked gagging. A bad smell was coming from somewhere. Half the people looked at Dan. The other half looked at Hamilton. Dan and Hamilton looked at Alistair, who was eating a bean buritto.

"I didn't do it!" the old man exclaimed. **(It's true. I quote "Old Korean Dude" from Dan in book one) **

Everybody began to gag.

"Hamilton!" Nellie scowled.

"Ew..." Sinead whimpered.

"WHO FARTED?" Dan shouted and gagged again.

Amy pushed her plate of salad away. Dan took a bite of his nutella sandwich than gagged. Again.

"WHO RUINED MY SANDWICH?" he exclaimed.

"You Daniel. You made it yourself." Ian said.

The smell increased.

"It smells like Dan." Amy moaned and was the first one to pass out?

"Amy?" Dan asked.

"I'll sue..." Natalie moaned and was the second.

"I think this is bad smelling sleep gas." Ted murmured and the three triplets passed out.

"My burittos!" Alistair gasped and pasted out.

"What's with him and burittos?" Phoenix demanded to know.

"He-" Jonah muttered but then passed out. Phoenix was next.

"I can with stand the smell! I am the NINJA LORD!" Dan tried to scream but failed. His eyelids closed and he fainted.

"I hate this family reunion so far." Madison moaned and her twin passed out about to say "Ditto." Then Madison passed out.

"I LOVE FIRING CUPCAKES FROM PINK SHOES!" Ian had gone delusional then fainted.

Hamilton was the only one still awake. The smell increased by 100%.

"I'm going to kill whoever..." Hamilton didn't finished.

Two figures emerged wearing gas mask.

"I still can't believe you save your fart smells in a bottle." the girl figure said. The male shrugged.

"I'm awesome like that."

"You're stupid like that."

"Thanks."

The female dragged the girls into the living room.

"Now, who will be the unicorn?" the boy mused and turn towards one of the boys.

"I'm going to enjoy dressing Natalie up." the girl giggled.

**-Let's do a third person DAN POV? PAge BrEaK-**

Dan moaned and came to. People were surrounding them and pointing.

"Mama, why is the boy a unicorn?" a little boy asked and pointed towards a passed figure.

"Just walk away Charlie, walk away..." the mother whispered, covering the little boy's eyes with her hand.

Dan looked around. He was at the shopping mall he never goes too. The Ninja Lord is too awesome to go to the mall. Hamilton, Ian, Ted, Ned, Jonah, Phoenix, and Alistair were there.

"Oh my god..." Dan whispered when he saw what they were wearing. Then he looked down and saw what _he_ was wearing.

Dan had on a super glittery, girlish, pinkest ninja outfit on known to man. "NOOOO!" Dan screamed and some of the passing shoppers looked his way. They tried not to laugh and walked away.

Then everybody slowly woke up.

"I AM GOING TO SUE THIS MALL! THE BRAND OF CLOTHES AND THE CREATORS OF UNICORNS!" Ian yelled, his eyes full of rage.

"Oh. My. Wizard." A girl asked, she was listening to a song and her shirt say _Jonah Wizard is da best Dawg_ "Jonah Wizard? Is that you?" she practically screamed/

"Wha? Oh um, yeah. I'm Da Wiz!" Jonah murmured and flashed her his known-to-man smile.

"W-Why are you wearing that?" she gasped in horror.

Jonah looked and started to scream Shakespeare curses.

"Yo! THOU WHO DEFIES JONAH WIZARD IS A VACANT, LEAN WITTED MANIKIN! THOU PRATING, PAPERED FACE PANTALOON!" **(I actually researched these!)**

The fan began to cry. "Jonah Wizard called me a pantaloon!" she sobbed and ran away.

"THOU ART A FROTHY, ELF SKINNED FLAPDRAGON!" Jonah continued, not noticing the attention of his screaming. **(I actually made that one up! XD)  
**Phoenix began to join Jonah in Shakespeare swearing.

Alistair's face was paled.

"Alistair?" Bae Oh asked, smirking. Then skipped away holding some shopping bags. Dan noticed a dart sticking out of his arm.

Ned and Ted were being Ekaterina's about this. Trying to solve who did.

"Could've been one of the girls." Ted murmured.

"Or ALL of them." Ned said.

"Not Sinead though." Ted said.

Then they both paled.

"She hasn't-"

"figured out that we killed-"

"Elizabeth II has she?"

Hamilton was basically doing what he's been doing when he got extremely annoyed, breaking stuff.

Ian was wearing a pink, unicorn costume only a girl would wear. With silver dangle earrings.

Jonah was wearing a tutu with a too small Dora shirt on. He looked liked a five year-old girl ready for ballet lessons. It was killing his rep, yo.

Alistair had a fluffy, chicken costume on with chicken make-up.

The twins had identical white, shimmery long gowns on with tiaras, silver heels, wigs and make-up. They even had their nails done.

Hamilton had on a purple bikini. **(The horror of imagining this! But I may have gone a bit far... Hmm...) **At least it was the purple the Holt's seemed to love so much...

Phoenix wore a toga and held a lightning bolt. He had a Zeus wig and beard on too. **(I ran out of ideas)**

Then, the guys looked at each other and began laughing their heads of.

"Daniel, you look ridiculous!" Ian chuckled.

"Says to the UNICORN BOY!" Dan grinned.

"Nice clothes you have on Hamilton." laughed Ned and Ted at the same time.

"Look who should be talk, girls." growled Hamilton. He was NOT happy with his clothes at all.

Alistair just stared ahead at the wall while Phoenix said, "Cahill reunions are BAD!"

"Mommy!" a little girl cried. "I want to take a picture with the unicorn!"

"Not unless you want to be sued." threatened Ian.

"HIYA!" Dan screamed and punched Ian.

"Why you bloody git." Ian scowled and the two began to fight.

A woman had bumped into Hamilton.

"Oh good heavens!" she gasped and fainted.

"I'm going to kill the person whoever did this to us." Hamilton said, his voice dead serious.

**-hihihihihihihihihi-**

Natalie woke up and her head was pounding.

"Anybody get any aspirin?" Nellie moaned and woke up.

"Where are we?" Reagan asked waking up.

"I think at the mall." Amy said and rubbed her head. Natalie screamed when she saw her reflection. She was wearing loose ripped jeans, a hoodie under a jacket **(What is UP with guys doing that!) **the hood pulled over a golden baseball cap, a ninja shirt that smelled familiar, her hair was styled into a _m__ohawk _ and a thick. Hairy. Bushy. MUSTACHE! Natalie screamed again then fainted at the hideous clothes she was wearing. And the fact she was wearing Dan's shirt. Natalie's face was priceless. Well, before she fainted.

"I'm going to kill the person who did this!" Madison shouted jumping up.

Amy's face was crimson red and she was stuttering like crazy when ever she talked.

"Not unless I get them first." Reagan growled and stood up.

"Nuh-uh." Nellie said. "Au Pair gets first dibs."

Amy loves her brother like family but she NEVER will have his ninja obsession. NEVER! Though, step one was in faze. She wore Dan's ninja clothes. The horror for Amy!

Nellie was wearing hot pink, fluffy, girly dress that did not suit her style. She HATED it. And her hair was dyed NORMAL! Just, brown. Ugh.

Reagan and Madison had on **(I asked my 7 year old sister and she said I should do this.) **costumes. Butt cheek costumes. **(My little sister is crazy but I couldn't think of anything) **Madison was the right cheek, Reagan was the left cheek.

Sinead was in a real working toilet outfit. **(I freaked out when my sister suggested this) **White and toilet like. She was doing mental calculations on how to kill the boys.

**-I apologize if the costumes are bad. Reagan, Madison's and Sinead were suggested by my sister. Hamilton, Phoenix, I was desperate. Ugh.)-**

Everybody met back at the mansion. When they saw each other they burst out laughing.

"Amy! You have finally joined the Ninja Lord!" Dan exclaimed.

"Love the pink, dweeb." Amy giggled.

"Reagan, Madison. What the heck are you?" Hamilton asked.

"What are _you _wearing? I'm permanently scarred for life." shuddered Madison.

"We're... butt cheeks." Regan whispered the last part super quietly.

"Nice mustache Natalie!" Dan laughed at Natalie. "Wait? Is that my shirt?"

"Yes Daniel it is." fumed Natalie and went to change.

"I do not find any humor in this at all." snarled Ian and went to change as well. Then there were two high pitched screams. Everybody laughed at Ian's scream. The Kabras barged in.

"Our clothes are missing! I had a 40,000$ Limited Prada dress!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Natalie, you have a little something..." Amy murmured and touched her upper lip. Natalie ripped the mustache off but only, it didn't budge.

"You'll have to wear these for the rest of the day." Fiske's voice said from somewhere.

"FISKE CAHILL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nellie screamed.

"Unless you would to dress like ..." Fiske continued. Hamilton punched a wall and it crumbled, leaving a fist sized hole in it.

"And I'm not Fiske so don't blame him. Tsk tsk tsk. Now, Ian. Enjoy being a unicorn! MWHAHAHAHA!" Fiske's voice said.

Sinead, Ted and Ned had stormed into the comm. center. They needed to know who did this. _**NOW!**_

**-PAGE BREAK...-**

Jacob and Kristi walked across the mall. They wore the Kabra's clothes.

"I don't understand why it had to be the Kabras." Jacob whined. A bunch of girls looked over and giggled. "Girls are looking at me stupid."

"I told you, we look rich and I GOT THIS FLUFFY PANDA!" grinned Kristi, holding up an over-sized neon red and yellow panda bear.

"That's stupid." Jacob muttered.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Kristi fumed. "It. Is. FLUFFY!"

"Um. Yeah I'm gonna stand over there and not um... be weird." Jacob said.

**Chapter over! Longest chapter. I put full details in the pranks. If you would like them shorter go ahead and ask me too. Um...**

**DeaganHameadfan, sorry I didn't go all Jagger on the girls. But I did give Natalie a mustache!**

**:P  
**

**-awkward cough- I think I'm losing my touch. So, go ahead and suggest some pranks and if you would like credit for them. If you don't say them I won't put your name to it.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have lots of free time! And I really like this story! HINT HINT ;P**

**And I'm glad you guys really like this and laugh. Even if it's a little bit. -stare at certain people-**

**I'm going to put credit to those who submitted pranks. I've done soul searching :D (Not really. I'm nice like that) If you DON'T want your name to be seen, say so! One's with *.* next to them are mine. Ok now for the,**

**Disclaimer.**

**Me: 'Sup Nat?**

**Natalie: My name is Natalie. Not Nat.**

**Me: 'Sup Fat?**

**Natalie: What do you want? I'm busy.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Natalie: Why would I listen to some peasant?**

**Me: you know, I've been ready about you a lot Natalie. My classroom has a Peanut Free sign and I always think it says 'Peasant Free'! Weird right?**

**Natalie: Go away. I don't need to l-**

**Me: Say it or DIE! -points her own dart gun-**

**Natalie: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!**

**Me: I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT SO SAY IT!**

**Natalie: khbr23hw does not own the 39clues or anything else mentioned... Now give it back.**

**Me: Oops! -'accindently' drops dart gun off cliff-**

Kristi paced the room, hugging the panda she had won.

"I will kill that panda, sooner or later..." murmured Jacob, already plotting the death of Ms. Awesome.

"Got it!" Kristi grinned and whispered the plan in Jacob's ear.

"We're so dead if they find us." Jacob smiled.

"I know... But at least we'll die laughing!" Kristi said and began to pet Ms. Awesome the way you do with a cat. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"They'll be beating us up." Jacob said. "And you're not five years old!"

"The Kabras would do this if they had a cat. I mean, you can imagine that." Kristi said.

"That's a panda though."

"I love you too ." Kristi laughed and walked out of the hidden headquarters.

Jacob shook his head and turned back to the screen.

"OH GOD NO! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! TWICE!" he screamed and turned off video cam 13.

A shower had just turned on in Jonah Wizard's room...

_**Color-fied locks... (catdreamer39)**_

A figure had snuck into the Kabra's rooms **(Is it me or am I picking on the Kabra's too much?) **and placed neon orange hair dye in Ian's bottle of shampoo. Next, the person had snuck into Natalie's room and put in a horrifying bright color of pink.

"Now to update those photos..." she muttered and smiled. The person walked by Jonah's room.

_It's Friday Friday! _

_Gotta get down on Friday!_

She laughed silently at Jonah singing in the shower and jumped out at the nearest window.

**-page break-**

The two screams that morning woke up the entire mansion and, all the way at the Madrigal Base far far far, Fiske Cahill could hear the scream. "What did those two do?" he said writing the bill JK will have to pay. Exploding his office.

"Are the Vespers here?" Dan asked holding his samurai sword. Ian and Natalie stormed in. Ian's dark, black hair was a neon orange while Natalie's dark, black hair was a super horrifying bright pink. Dan fell on the floor laughing.

"What happen to you?" Amy asked, stifling giggles.

"Someone put hair dye in our hair products." Ian said, glaring at Dan.

"I didn't do it!" he protested. Ian's gaze turned towards Hamilton.

"Not me dude." Hamilton laughed.

"My hair! Do you know how much it cost to get it this pretty?" Natalie screamed.

"20$? That's how much it took to do my hair." Sinead said.

"300$!" Natalie snapped.

"What's with the yelling?" Ned asked stumbling into the living. He saw the Kabras hair and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ted asked and then saw the Kabra's hair. "I'm glad I got my vision back." he grinned.

"Kiddos!" Nellie exclaimed holding up her Ipod. "Someone uploaded some pictures from yesterday on our CliqueMe profiles!"

"I don't have one!" Phoenix smiled.

"Yo, I have a blog. Not CliqueMe." Jonah said. Nellie typed something in and showed Jonah Wizard's blog. It showed a picture of Jonah and Phoenix knocked out. A small paragraph read,

_You're beloved Gangsta and his cousin were caught wearing these 'awesome' outfit in a public mall. Could it be the new Gangsta style Jonah wants his fans to see? Will little girls finally love Jonah because he showed his love to ballet and Dora?_

"Yo! This is ruin my street cred!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Whoever this is, they're master pranksters." Ned examined.

Reagan and Madison walked in. Then doubled over laughing at Ian and Natalie.

"You clean your eyebrows?" Reagan laughed. Indeed, Ian's eyebrows were neon orange and Natalie's were pink.

"I wonder if their hair will glow in black light like regular neon colors in a paint ball arena?" Dan wondered out loud and snapped a picture of them.

"Don't you DARE post that!" Natalie said and pulled out her dart gun.

"Oops." Dan grinned and pressed 'Upload'. Ned and Ted had built Dan a video camara where he could just upload it like that.

Natalie pressed the trigger and Dan fainted.

"Anybody else who laughs will get shot like Daniel just did." Natalie said and put the dart gun back in her pocket.

Everybody shut up instantly.

"Much better." smirked Ian.

**-Short prank...-**

_**The Burrito mishap (catdreamer39)**_

Kristi picked up a burrito filled suitcases while Jacob picked the other one up.

"Who's room?" Jacob asked as they went into the hallway. Everybody had gone to a hair salon to get their hair done. For the Kabras sake.

"Um... Nellie's? She's a chef and we haven't done anything to her..." Kristi suggested.

Jacob looked up, imagining what would happen.

_"I always knew you were jealous of my burritos!" Alistair said glaring at Nellie._

"Hmm... Ok." Jacob agreed and they both walked to Nellie's room.

They opened the suitcases and put the burritos in every corner of the room. The burritos were everywhere in Nellie's room.

"I wonder how mad Alistair would be..." Kristi mused.

"He's a calm, old burrito guy." Jacob said. They grinned and went to sabotage someone else. Hair-cuts take forever.

_**SA-BO-TAGED Identy! *.***_

Kristi and Jacob walked up to the comm. center.

"How long do we have?" Jacob asked.

"15 minutes or so." Kristi answered and took out the flash drive Sinead was using. Kristi put in an identical looking one in the hard drive and pocketed the original.

Jacob picked up some papers and looked over the list of suspects. He paled.

"Our name's are on the list." he whispered. Kristi looked over his shoulder while she hacked into the computer.

"Read it out loud." she said and turned back to the screen.

"Jacob and Kristi Lane are put in as suspects. They are on a current mission unknown in the data base. They have the team name of 'JK'. Could possibly be behind this." Jacob read out loud.

"Burn it." Kristi said. Jason smiled and took out a lighter.

The flames slowly ate up all the papers the Starling's have printed out and then Jacob splashed some water on the burning papers. He placed the soggy ashes at the place they have left it. The only words read-able were JK.

"Done." Kristi smiled as she pressed 'enter'. All the files on finding JK were deleted and couldn't be recovered.

"Let's bolt." Jacob said and jumped out the three **(I'm suspecting it's three stories high with the attic) **story building.

"Are you an idiot?" Kristi shook her head and hooked the latch and shimmied down the mansion. Jacob layed moaning on the ground. She yanked the latch off and stepped on Jacob. **(Last year, we played a game of tag and me with two other guys got the free pass. One guy was laying on the floor. The other guy stepped on him. "Oops was there a (NAME) there?")**

"Oops, was there a Jacob there?" she smirked.

"Ow... I think I broke pinky." he moaned and sat up holding his right pinky. That's right, jumping off he only hurt his pinky. Kristi rolled her eyes and walked to the location. Jacob stood up and and followed her.

**-PaGe BrEaK-**

Sinead has hyperventilating.

"A-All our work! RUINED! I knew we should've left Ian's and Natalie's hair alone!" Sinead cried out typing on the comm. center computer.

"JK did this." Ned said holding up multiple tiny pieces of paper that said JK.

"They really don't want us to find out." Ted said. Sinead snapped her fingers.

"Finger prints!" she smiled and went to work, her brothers helping her.

_**The Burrito Incendent **_

"WHERE ARE MY BURRITOS?!" Alistair roared. EVerybody was scared. Ian and Natalie were just annoyed.

"Tomas, did YOU do this?" Alistair fumed.

"NO!" the Holt's all shouted.

"Then _who_ did?" Alistair asked. "I want to do a room search. NOW!"

Everyone agreed to let Alistair check their rooms. They all headed upstairs.

Alistair checked Ian's and Natalie's room. Clear.

Next he checked Dan's room.

"What is _that_?" Natalie asked, pointing to a box.

"My dead bug collection." Dan said.

"Ew!" she shrieked.

Then Alistair checked Amy's room.

The Holt's

Starling's

Double checked his own room and went to Nellie's room.

Burritos were everywhere and the two suitcases were on the bed, wide open.

"I-I never stole your burritos!" Nellie exclaimed.

"I knew you were always jealous of my burritos." Alistair growled. Wow, coincidence?

"I'm not jealous of burritos." Nellie protested.

"Say that to your room." Hamilton said. She glared at him.

"I never thought of your nanny to have a burrito obsession." Ian said.

"Au pair." Dan corrected.

"BURRITO STEALER!" Alistair accused and dialed 911.

"Hello officer, this is Alistair Oh. I have found a criminal to arrest..." he said.

Five minutes later the police have arrived and arrested Nellie.

**-PaGe BrEaK-**

Nellie stormed into the mansion after being bailed by JK.

"We had no idea this would happen." Kristi told Nellie.

"Oh my god he actually said what I was thinking." Jacob muttered.

"Anyway, We'll bail you out if you don't tell anyone about us." Kristi said. Nellie glared at them.

"When you get discovered I get first dibs. Also, no more pranking me." Nellie said.

"Deal." Jacob said and shook hands with Nellie.

...

"Nellie?" Amy said and hugged her.

"Who bailed you out? We certainly didn't." Natalie said.

"JK." Nellie answered. Everybodies jaws dropped.

"Who are they?" Sinead asked.

"They're-"

SLAP! Everybody got slapped in the face.

"Oh no!" Reagan gasped. "The slapping angry bird is back!"

SLAP!

Nellie held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry kiddos. Can't tell you." Nellie said.

"TELL US OR FACE MY NINJA SKILLS!" Dan yelled and weakly punched Nellie.

"Ooh, I'm soo scared!" Nellie said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Alistair said. "I might of over reacted..."

"MIGHT OF? YOU GOT THE GIRL ARRESTED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY?" Phoenix exploded.

"We're Cahills." Jonah said. "That's whats wrong with us."

**-PaGe BrEaK-**

Jacob looked at the screen while Kristi was doing something. But he wasn't paying attention to what's going on the screen. There was perfect blackmail, like Natalie having a tea party with some dolls, Ian singing in the shower, Hamilton doodling unicorns, but Jacob didn't pay any attention to it.

He slowly turned around and looked at Ms. Awesome who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to hurt you." he said with the manic gleam in his eyes.

**Ugh, not the best chapter ever.**

**Sorry, DeaganHameadlove about the whole name thing. Your welcome, I loved it your ideas! Well, I'll use most**

**Amazing Girl, I take no offense and I'm confused about the comment thing but I get that you said you're weird. Right? And, didn't review on Recruiting Cahills?**

**NatalieKfan, I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND, if you're trying to act like Natalie. FAIL! I'm sorry but for me can you act like Natalie Kabra in your comment. Like go like -in snooty British accent then review like Natalie? Ok sorry if that offends you in anyway.**

**catdreamer39, I used most of your ideas in this one. Thanks for the AWESOME idea. Haven't seen your review in a while. Just saying!**

**REVIEWS MAKES THE RUBBER DUCKY HAPPY! The picture thing is my profile and tell me if you see the picture! If you do, I'll spare the duck. Don't make me do it guys.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short beginning Author's Note. No fun Disclaimer this time. : khbr23hw does not own the 39Clues. Sorry.**

Jacob glared at Ms. Awesome. He really doesn't know why he hates it so much, he just does. Kristi was rigging something in Amy's room. Jacob reached for a small knife he had in his belt and slowly pulled it out. An evil, maniac gleam was in his eyes.

"Good bye Panda." he smiled slyly and plunged the knife into the red and yellow neon panda's heart.

_**Amy's Books. (catdreamer39)**_

"DAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Amy screamed and ran down the stairs.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"M-My books! T-Their GONE!" Amy cried out.

"They're just books..." Hamilton said. Amy, Sinead, Ted, Ned and Nellie looked at him.

"Just. Books?" Sinead said.

"Yeah, just books." Dan defended Hamilton.

"Amy, what did Dan do?" Nellie asked.

"I didn't do anything!" he cried out.

"My books, they're all burnt! THe ashes are on my bed. _And_ The only ones on the shelf are, are TWILIGHT books!" Amy said with a shudder. She HATED Twilight.

"I didn't do it!" Dan complained.

"Maybe you forgot with that brain of yours." Sinead said.

"I have a photographic memory! I remember everything." Dan said.

"Then why do you always get D's?" Nellie asked.

"School isn't worth it." Dan said.

"Perhaps the boy speaks the truth." Alistair said.

"See! He agrees with me!" Dan said.

"Let's go see the damage yo." Jonah said and went up stairs. Everybody followed.

Everybody entered the room to see ashes of books on Amy's bookshelf and bed. The only books on her bookshelf were Twilight.

"See!" Amy exclaimed.

"The Ninja Lord leaves no evidence behind!" Dan said.

"Even Daniel would've known to clean up the ashes." Natalie said. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You just defended Dan." Nellie said.

"No, she just called him an idiot." Ian said.

"She was saying that even Dan would've known to clean it up. It means she was calling Dan an idiot, not s very smart one. But he knew his own craft of pranking." Ted explained.

"Dan is the best pranker in the house. He would've known to clean that up, Dan leaves no trail." Ned added.

"Ha!" Dan exclaimed. "The Starling's got all smart and said that I didn't do it."

"Wait, what's this?" Ian said as he picked up a small note that was in the pile of ashes.

_Dear Ames,_

_Enjoy the Twilight series. I know you'll hate them._

_JK_

Ian read out loud.

"It sounds like you did it." Phoenix said.

"But it said right here, JK did it." Ian said.

"Yeah but with your British accent it sounded like you did it. All it needed was a 'Ta ta'." Phoenix said.

Dan snickered and nodded.

"He does have a point, dawg." Jonah said.

"True..." The Starling's said.

"i have to go somewhere." Amy said and stomped off to Barnes & Noble.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

Amy came back with a bunch off books in her hands. Actually, 12 bags full of books.

"You wasted our money for books!" Dan exclaimed.

"She didn't waste any money." Sinead said. Amy nodded then went upstairs, only to find that all the 'burnt' books were back on her shelf, the ashes were still there a new note. She dropped all the bags and picked up the note.

_Hello Love,_

_I've decided to be kind and bought all your books back._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ian Kabra._

"Wha..." Amy trailed off and stormed to Ian's room.

"Hello love." he said.

"D-Don't call m-me that." Amy stuttered. She needed to get rid of that stutter, she was fuming right now.

"You bought all my books for without telling me?!" Amy said. "Then let me BUY them! Did you know that all cost 800$!"

Ian had a slightly confused expression on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ian said. Amy relaxed a little, he didn't call her love.

"Love."

Amy practically exploded then began to shout at Ian. Everybody ran in to see what had happened. Ian just sat there with an amused expression on his face.

"Yo, why is Amy yelling at Ian?" Jonah asked after Amy was done shouting. Sinead came back with a look on her face.

"Amy has all her books back, two of each copy actually. The ashes are still there and there's this note..." Sinead said and tossed it to Ian. He caught it easily and read the note out loud.

Dan gagged. "Since when did Ian turn nice. For my SISTER?"

"Aw, Ian has a crush on Amy." Nellie teased.

"IAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" Natalie screamed.

"What happened to Ian?" Reagan said.

"Yeah, who's that?" Madison said and pointed to Ian.

"I didn't write this." Ian said calmly and flicked the piece of paper into the trash bin.

"Prove it!" Hamilton said.

"1) I would've hand written this note. It was quite short. 2) I always write "Yours Truly" not "Sincerely". 3) I would've chose a better piece of paper to write on." Ian explained why he didn't write it. "JK was trying to frame me."

"But why you?" Amy asked.

"Because they think I would've annoyed you the most." Ian said matter of factly.

_**Dan's pie. *.***_

"Ok! Lunch time!" Nellie said and motioned for the food on the table.

"What's for dessert?" Hamilton asked.

"Pie." Nellie asked and began digging in.

"I helped." Dan grinned. Everybody looked slightly sick.

"Don't worry, nothing he made is here." Nellie mouthed, pointing at Dan and shaking her head. Everybody but Dan got this and begin to eat.

"I've tasted better sandwiches." Natalie criticized.

"Because I didn't do anything special to them." Nellie said.

"We only dine on the best." Ian said.

"But it's lunch." Dan said. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You know what we mean, Daniel."

"It's DAN! D to the A to the frikin N!" Dan exclaimed.

"We know how to spell." Ian said.

The Holt's were having a food eating contest. Of course, in the process, they ate all the sandwiches Nellie made for everybody.

"I didn't even get to eat anything." Ned complained. Nellie glared at the Holt's.

"Thry.' Hamilton said with his mouth full.

"What?" Ian said, clearly disgusted.

"He said 'Sorry.'." Amy said. She had training for this. And by that she meant Dan does it all the time.

"Pie time!" Nellie exclaimed.

"I'm quite full myself, I'll be in my room." Alistair excused himself from the table and headed to his room.

"Suit yourself." Nellie shrugged and cut a slice of pie for everybody.

Hamilton took a bite and gagged. "What's in this?"

Soon everybody was gagging and complaining. Nellie took a bite and her face turned red with fury.

"Who messed up my pie!" she yelled.

"It this a hot sauce packet." Sinead said and picked up an empty hot sauce packet from her pie.

"I used that..." Dan muttered.

"You switched the OH MY GOD THAT IS SPICY!" Nellie said and began gulping down water.

The spiciness of the hot sauce soon burned on the Cahills tongue.

"Water!" rasped Reagan who drank all her water.

"No! Don't drink-" Ted began through mouth full of bread. Reagan grabbed someone's glass of milk and gulped it down. Madison took it and dranl the rest. Their faces relaxed a little then turned red.

"HOW DI THAT GET SPICER?" Madison screamed.

"You need to eat bread!" Sinead said and took another piece of bread. Everybody followed and soon everybody tongues was cooled down.

"JK _promised_!" Nellie whined. Natalie took out her dart gun.

"When we find them, I will shoot them." Natalie said scanning the area.

"I agree." Ian said and took out his gun.

"You just _love_ shooting people, don't you?" Amy said.

"Yes." Natalie and Ian agreed. Jonah, Nellie, Dan, Reagan, Madison, Hamilton and Amy snickered.

Phoenix just looked panick. "You SHOOT people? AND you people find this NORMAL?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is considered normal." Dan said.

(*V*) (*v*) (*v*)

Kristi was hyperevelating.

"Ms-Ms. Awesome w-was MURDERED." Kristi cried. She as wearing all black. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh my flippin god." he said. "You're 13! You don't do that anymore." Kristi stopped crying a shrugged. Jacob just looked at her.

"I know. Just wanted to see what you would do. I found Jackie before we went to the mall." Kristi smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob lied.

"Jackie? The teddy bear you 'threw in the trash'." Kristi did the air quotes.

"Hey look at that, we have another prank to plan." Jacob said changing the subject.

"Don't change the-"

"I KNOW YOU LOOOVE IAN!" Jacob yelled at her.

"YOU LIKE, LIKE, like..." Kristi trailed off and her face turned red. "How did you know?"

"I'm an AWESOME diary lock picker." smirked Jacob and went to the computer.

Kristi glared at Jacob and was mentally arranging Ian's hospital trip.

**I updated! Haha! Ok.**

**Well, um... Hoped you enjoyed it... **

**To get this clear, there'll be no KristiXIan. I'm an Amian fan but I don't think I'll put any in this story.**

**Cause this is suppose to be funny. Not slushy.**

**AWKWARD COUGH**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**0.o**

** U Smiley Face? What do you think it is?**

**That's a bit creepy isn't it?**

**DeaganHameadlove; Ok. Kristi embarassed Jacob so Jacob embarassed her. He read her diary so yeah.**

**There will be NO Kristi/Ian. But there might be Amy/Ian and the other people. I need help deciding. If you would like to see some of that romance stuff or little moments go ahead and tell me so. Just to let you know, I'll make the most randomness things at those points. :D**

**The couples I will do.**

**Amian**

**Natan**

**Hamead and that's about it. **

**Ok last before the disclaimer, it would be helpful if you name your pranks from now on. It's OPTIONAL. Ok. XD**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me: -stares at Jacob in a creepy way-**

**Jacob: 'Sup creepy staring person.**

**Me: Uh. Harsh much? Anyway, do the disclaimer.**

**Jacob: NO WAAY!**

**Me: Hmm. Let's see, -types on computer-**

**Jacob: -reads- OH GOD NO! DON'T DO THAT! khbr23hw DOES NOT OWN THE 39CLUES OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**Me: -evil grin- Besides you two.**

**Jacob: -runs away, tripping over a rubber duckey-**

**Rubber Duckey: Property of Isabel Kabra...**

**_Smurfed. (DeaganHameadlove)_**

Kristi dumpped two gallons of blue dye into the Cahill's swimming pool.

Jacob on the other hand was... hugging himself.

"What are you doing Jacob?" Kristi asked and wiped some dye on her blue pants.

"Hugging myself. Duh." Jacob answered.

"Why?" Kristi rephrased.

"Ian's clothes are so soft and silky! Touch it!" Jacob exclaimed and held out his arm. Jacob was sacrifing himself for this next prank. He was wearing Ian's suit. The one he wore to the mall. R.I.P Ms. Awesome...

Kristi rolled her eyes and touched the sleeve.

"You were suppose to return that yesterday." Kristi said.

"Forgot to." Jacob grinned then looked at the pool. "One more galloon."

"Fine." Kristi sighed and dumpped in another galloon.

"So remember, convince them and in order to make sure YOU're not part of JK, make up a fake name and jump in." Kristi reminded Jacob. He looked at the water uncertainly.

"Fine." he grumbled and walked into the woods, to Amy's/Dan's bus stop and then go to the front door.

"At least I won't be smurfed!" Kristi said happily and went back to the hidden fortress in the woods.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*) (::) \_/

The doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Dan yelled, either though he was in the room with everybody else.

"You don't need to shout!" Amy exclaimed. Dan ran to the door and peered through the peep hole. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing there in expensive looking clothes. Clearly he looked unhappy being there.

"COBRAS!" Dan screamed and ran to the living room. Ducking behind a couch.

"Who was it kiddo?" Nellie asked.

"Someone's looking for the Cobras." Dan said.

"We didn't call anyone." Ian said.

"Vespers?" Reagan said.

"Vespers wouldn't ring the doorbell." Ted said.

Everybody stood up and went to the door.

_Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong_

Sinead opened the door.

"Finally someone answers the door." the boy said in a silky british accent.

"Cobra." Dan mouthed.

"Who are you?" Hamilton asked.

"Christopher Burner." the boy said impatiently.

"We don't know you." Dan said.

"I find that a bit obvious." Christopher said rolling his eyes. "Fiske Cahill sent me here. Something about pranks getting out of hand?"

"I have a suit exactly like that." Ian suddenly said.

"You do?" Christopher asked smoothining his shirt.

"What branch a-are you from?" Amy asked.

"I'm from the Lucian branch in London." Christopher answered. "Can I come in?"

"We should call Fiske first." Alistair said and took out his phone.

"Hello, it's Alistair... I'm calling about Christopher Burner?... Uh huh... Ok... Thank you. Good bye now." Alistair hung up the phone.

"Is he a Vesper?" Madison asked.

"A Vesper? You are kidding me, right?" Christopher said. Ian and Natalie liked this guy. Um, duh?

Everyone, including Christopher went back to the living room and sat down.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Hamilton asked.

"The Kabras were arguing with Dan about his name." Sinead said.

"Oh yeah. It's DAN!" DAn yelled in Natalie's face.

"Rude! _Daniel_ don't yell in my ear!" Natalie exclaimed, hopping back into the arguement. Ian turned towards Christopher and the two chatted with each other.

"Ned and Ted were looking at a blue print." Sinead continued. The two boys continues observing their next invention.

"The Holts were fighting for the last piece of candy in the bowl."

The Holts looked at the last bag of Skittles then each other.

"It's MINE!" Madison yelled and the 3 were in a full on wrestiling match.

"Um, Jonah and Phoenix were talking, Alistair and Nellie and Me and Amy." Sinead finsished and went back to talking to Amy.

"It's a nice day outside, isn't it?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, it is." Amy agreed.

"I'm MELTING!" Dan exclaimed.

"Ew! Daniel! You're sweating!" Natalie shrieked and scooted away.

"Daniel sounds like a girl name. I'm a BOY!"

"It is quite hot today." Alistair said.

"Yo, is there a pool anywhere?" Jonah asked.

"Someone is gonna drown." Phoenix muttered a little too loudly. Everybody stared at him and Phoenix gave an awkward cough.

"There's a pool in the back yard." Sinead said.

"I think we should-" Ned began.

"- go in and cool off." Ted finished.

"Stop that! It's creepy!" Madison exclaimed.

"Like this?" Dan asked and looked at Amy.

_I'm the ultimate ninja lord, bow down to me. _Dan's eyes read.

_Dweeb, I'll never bow down to you. _Amy rolled her eyes.

_You have disrespected me! _Dan widened his eyes in shock.

_Because I can._ Amy said in her eyes.

"CREEPY!" Reagan gasped.

"Uh, yeah. That was a bit..." Christopher trailed off.

"Do you go by a nick name or something?" Nellie asked.

"I presume you can call me Chris." he answered.

"Great. Ok everybody, swim suit up!" Nellie exclaimed and everybody went to put their swim suits on.

'Chris' slapped himself on the face when nobody was there. He forgot his swimsuit, and fake luggage.

(*v*) (*V*) (*V*)

Everybody was surrounding the swimming pool.

"Are you sure you don't want to brrow on swim trunks?" Nellie asked.

"No, I won't be wearing some peasant's clothes. Exscpiclly swim wear." Chris said in disgust.

"Cobra!" Dan whispered and everybody nodded. Except Natalie and Ian.

"Ok, everybody jump in at 1, 2-"

The Holts jumpped in.

"I DIDN'T SAY 3!" Sinead yelled.

"Who cares!" Dan exclaimed and jumpped in.

"Go!" Nellie said and pushed Alistair Oh down the water slide.

"WEEEE!"

Nellie went after him.

_SPLASH_

_SPLASH_

_SPLASH_

Everybody else jumpped in.

"3." Sinead sighed.

Chris was frowning.

"Something wrong?" Sinead asked.

"No, everything is fine Shelly." Chris said. Sinead shook her head.

"It's Sinead."

"Oh."

Sinead jumpped into the pool.

Natalie and Ian were just looking at everyone.

"Are you gonna go in?" Chris asked.

"No." Natalie said. Chris smirked then walked up.

"Enjoy!" he smiled and pushed her in.

"Eeek!" Natalie eeked and went under water.

"How dare you do that to a Kabra?!" Ian exclaimed.

"I'll do it a- WHOA!" Ian grabbed Chris's arm and shoved him in. Chris gasped for air and glared at him.

Ian smirked the signuature Kabra smirk. Then, Ian fell in.

"WHO DID THAT?" Ian yelled.

"Oops, did I just shove an Ian?" Dan was cracking up, blue water dripping down his hair and everywhere else that was wet. Only Chris noticed it was blue.

Everybody splashed and swam for awhile then got out. That's when Natalie screamed.

"I'm BLUE!" she screamed. It was true, everybody had turned blue. Their skin and hair and any other place that was soaked. Yep, even those _unpleasent_ places we don't like talking about. Also yes, the story HAD to mention that.

"WE'VE BEEN SMURFED!" Dan yelled.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE!" Hamilton yelled.

Chaos broke and William silently slipped away, no one noticing. A note fluttered down and hit Ned with some force.

"Ow! How did that hurt?" Ned said and picked up the note.

_Hello Cahill Smurfs!_

_If you don't want to be a smurf anymore, go to the beach. _

_The salt water at the beach ONLY will take the blueness away._

_Where everybody will see you._

_Enjoy!_

_JK_

"That is what Christopher said to me before he pushed me in." Ian said.

"Where _is_ Chris?" Natalie asked looking around. He was no where. But there was another note on the table, Natalie picked it up and read it.

_What have you done to the pool?! I'm blue_!

_I can't stand this, my hair looks greenish. I bid you people farewell._

_Christopher._

"He d-ditched u-us?" Amy stammered. She was horrified of the idea going to a crowded place blue.

"Seems he did." A blue Alistair sighed.

"Well kiddos, to the beach." Nellie said holding up some car keys.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ted muttered.

"Your driving is horrible Kelly!" Natalie exclaimed.

"It's Nellie. And I got us here as fast as we can." Nellie said.

"Into the beach water!" Hamilton yelled and plowed his way into the waters.

"I'm not going in." Ian said. "Fish urinate in ocean water."

The Holt twins looked at each other then shrugged. Madison picked up Natalie and Reagan picked up Ian.

"Let me DOWN!" Natalie screamed punching Madison.

"GITS!" Ian yelled.

The twins dropped the siblings into the sea water. They gasped for breath and ran out of the ocean. The Kabras weren't smurfs anymore. Soon everybody de-smurfed and went back home.

(*v*) (*v*)

Sinead went through the Lucian and other branches to find no one named Chris Burner.

"JK probably set it up." Ned said.

"The identifyer tool isn't working." Ted frowned.

"JK are imbeciles."

"Dorks."

"Wazz bags.

Ned and Ted looked at Sinead. She shrugged and went back to work.

**Ok. I couldn't think of a lot so I made this prank long. Actualy this was just naturaly long. :P I'm very detailed. But I feel like they're too long, can anybody tell me how to make my pranks shorter? If you like the long detailed pranks then say so. Other wise tell me how to shorten it.**

**So, I'm lazy in spell check and stuff. I'm assuming 'betas' do that and stuff. **

**And I underestimate my self. Today, my class had to do something in this thing every week and I feel like I'm in red. the worst. 0-59%. Some way to boost self estime teachers. I broke my pencil because of this.**

**O.o All I'm saying is that I kinda want a beta to check it over and stuff so go ahead and PM. Also, PM me on how beta-ing works. I have no clue how it happens. :{P**

**:{)**

**If you can find the difference in my sign out, the first person too, you guest star in the next chapter!**

**khbr23hw~ logged off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok! so the difference iis the ~ instead of the -. It was a bit obvious though. XD**

**The first person to get it was 39 Clues Fanfictioner. (claps)**

**2cd- catdreamer39. A chapter dedication to you! (And Skittles! Hands over a truck full)**

**3rd- DeaganHameadlove. You get a piece of chocolate cake.**

**Lastly, Guest. (If you do get it right, sorry. I'm doing the ones I'm checking right now) Guest. You get a... HIGHFIVE! -high five-**

**ok ok, I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got side tracked and Hey Look! A UNICORN! Also, sorry for this bad chapter (In my opinion) and yes, bits of Amian were spotted. Congrats you obsessed fangirlz.**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me: -makes a face- Why does this cheesecake taste so weird? Anyway, I don't think Ted has done it.**

**Ted: Yes I have.**

**Me: That was Ned.**

**Ted: fine! khbr23hw does not own anything besides the things she own.**

**Me: Does that even make sense?**

**Ted: It's 3 o'clock! -falls back asleep-**

_**Dinner gone wrong (DeaganHameadlove)**_

Since things were pretty hectic with JK around, Nellie decided that they should have dinner some where else.

"Ok kiddos! Where should we go?"

"McDonald's!"

"Pizza Hut!"

"Olive Garden?"

"Applebee's."

"Golden Coral! Please? It's been forever since I've been there."

Then, Ian Kabra said the fanciest restaurant in town that no one could pronounce.

"I agree with Ian." Natalie said.

"Of course you do!" Dan said.

"Uh, how much is it exactly?" Nellie asked.

"A couple thousands of dollars." Ian answered.

"That's expensive!" Amy exclaimed. "

"Pizza Hut it is!" Nellie decided because 1) It was cheap 2) It was close and 3) Nellie loved pizza and Pizza Hut.

"What? I won't eat peasant food." Natalie said.

"Then you pay for the... the..." Hamilton frowned.

Ian said the restaurant name again.

"Yes. That. If you want to go there, pay for the meal."

"I suppose so." Ian sighed.

"Maybe we should be more presentable for a restaurant this high class?" Alistair suggested. The Holts would stand out in track suits, Amy and Dan in normal clothes, Nellie and he punked out style and the Starling's in their lacrosse clothing. Ian and Natalie looked fine in their Armani and Prada clothing while Alistair looked like an old gentleman. Everybody agreed and went upstairs to change.

Dan was the first to come down with a ninja suit on. But hey, it had the name 'suit' _and _he was wearing a tie. Natalie scoffed in disgust but didn't say anything.

"FINALLY I CAN WEAR THIS!" Dan whooped with joy.

Next Amy came down in a silky green dress that went down to her ankles. She spotted Dan and sighed. Seems like nobody cared what Dan wore to the restaurant. Everybody was tired because of JK and their stupid (but hilarious) pranks. How the flip is this creating 'peace'?

Sinead entered in a red, long sleeved dress that went to her knees.

Madison and Reagan came down next, wearing identical... track suits.

"No! You can't wear that." Natalie said.

"We don't own dresses." Madison said.

"And these are our _fancy _track suits." Reagan added.

Hamilton came down in a track suit too, only he was wearing a tie.

"I-"

Natalie held up her hand to silence him.

"I've heard enough."

The Starling boys came back down in black suits and then Nellie came down in a one shoulder black dress to her knees.

"Don't you people have anything... better?" Ian asked.

"We are not going to change again. now, in the car!" Nellie exclaimed.

Everybody filed out of the house and entered the car.

"I call window!"

"No. _I_ want the window seat!"

"I'm sitting there! NOT YOU!"

"Out of my way!"

After ten minutes of arguing, these are the seat arrangements. Nellie sat in the drivers seat and Alistair sat in the passengers seat. In the second row was Dan sitting next to a window, Natalie beside him, then Ian, Amy next to Ian and Hamilton at the window. In the third row, Ned sat next to the window, then Ted, Sinead, Madison, and finally Reagan at the window.

"I don't want to sit next to Daniel!" Natalie exclaimed. Amy was pale, sitting next to Ian. The car was small for everybody so they were tightly pressed together.

"Gross! I'm touching the female Cobra!" Dan said and pressed himself to the window. Nellie locked the car to make sure no one jumped out of the doors.

"How long is the drive?" Alistair asked.

"About half an hour or so." Ian answered then shifted slightly.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

The car pulled into the full parking lot.

The restaurant had it's name flashing brightly in red. Classic music floated through the doors of the large building. People wearing one million dollar clothes entered and exited the building.

Everybody scrambled out, Hamilton got a face plant to the floor, Ned got knocked over and stepped on, Natalie simply fell and screamed, "MY DRESS! IT HAS DIRT ON IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST?!" Amy stumbled out and almost fell but someone caught her.

"T-Thanks." she stammered and turned to face Ian. She paled and Ian smirked. The Cahills entered the building and the waitress took them to an open table.

Soon, orders were filled and there was an awkward silence. A teenager with long brown hair came back with the food.

"Hey. I'm Fiona. (**Here is 39 Clues Fanfictioners character!**) I'll be your an- waitress." she smiled. Fiona seemed a bit... young and she wasn't the waitress who took their orders.

"Aren't you a bit..."

"Young? I'm a waitress in training." Fiona answered.

"They send a trainy to serve us?" Ian shook his head.

"How many times have you guys been here?" Nellie asked and spooned a big mouth full of spaghetti.

"Once. We've never been here. Kabras never eat at the same place twice." Ian answered and took a small bite of embargo. Everybody soon took a bite of their dinner.

Nellie was about to ask another question but then a look of disgust crossed her face. She spat out the spaghetti and everybody stared at it in horror. Plump worms were moving over each other on the plate and Nellie looked green.

"_WHAT KIND OF SERVICE IS THIS! 0 STARS YOU IDIOTS! 0 STARS!_" Nellie screamed. Ian frowned slightly then spat out his embargo. A naked snail with a bunch of others were crawling on his plate. Ian quickly realized he just ate a live snail.

"_I WILL SUE THIS RESTURANT AND EVERYBODY IN IT! THE HEALTH INSPECTORS AND THE BOSS OF THIS LOUSY PLACE YOU CALL FIVE STARS! I WILL SUE-"_

"EEEWWWW!" Amy shoved her bowl across the table since her clam chowder had live clams in it. The bowl tipped over and spilt on Natalie's dress.

"_DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST? FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!_" Natalie screamed at Amy and threw her live snails at Amy.

"NO ONE'S DRESS COST FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!" Amy yelled back and dodged the incoming snails. They stuck to Dan's face, his mouth was O'ed in shock.

"_COBRA! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! PREPARED TO GET NINJAED!_" Dan screamed and threw his plate of an unidentifiable substance at Natalie. She swiftly ducked and the plate landed on Jonah.

"_YO! _Not _cool_!" Jonah said angrily and threw his plate of live insects at Dan. A food fight had started between the young Cahills. Alistair on the other hand and retreated to the car before he got 'Ninjaed' or 'Wizard-fied' or 'Sucker punched to the face' or sued by the Kabras. Nellie, an adult, had joined the food fight for the joy of it and it was something to blow of her steam of eating _live _worms.

A man walked up to the Cahill's table and cleared his throat. His name tag read _M__anager_. But, before he could speak, a plate full of beatles landed on his face. Everybody, soaked to the bone in disgusting cud, looked up and muttered some sorry's, not really meaning them.

"What is the problem here?" the man asked.

"The waiter brought us dinner made up of bugs!" Reagan asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Fiona! That lousy git." Natalie said angrily.

"We do not have a waitress name Fiona miss." the Manager said and pointed his finger at the door. "You will be pressed against charges for any damage. Now, have a good day."

All the Cahills trudged out of the restaurant.

"Do you think"

"Fiona is working for JK?" The Starling brothers said.

"Probably." Sinead sighed and they all piled into the car.

"Did you get kicked out?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah." Nellie murmured.

"Thanks Fawn for helping out." Jacob said and shook Fawn's AKA Fiona's hand.

"I'm glad to help." she smiled. Then her expression darkened. "You owe me twenty bags of Skittles."

"Here." Krisiti said and handed the Skittles to Fawn.

"Thank you." Fawn nodded then walked away. Then she turned around. "Where am i suppose to go?"

Jacob whistled and a guard in a rubber ducky costume came out. "Take Fawn out of the forest, unseen." he said to the guard. "Also, Fawn, make sure he keeps the costume on. He lost a bet."

"Never make bets with the Lane's." the guard sighed and walked away. Fawn followed and waved good-bye to Kristi and Jacob.

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

**I'm just making this one prank cause 1) I needed to update and 2) I'm running dry. DONATE!**

**My sister was like, "You have to make some Valentines." and showed me a pumpkin with Valentines she made were in it.**

**So I'm like, "VALENTINES! THAT'S NEXT YEAR!"**

**"I know... LALALA!" then she skipped away. The end.**

**Smiley faces all around and sorry for this short chapter.**

**khbr23hw- logged** **off.**


	10. Double Digits Have a Skittle, (S)

**Hello people of earth. Welcome to another installment of 'Torturing the Cahills" Special edition!**

**Wait, that doesn't even exist. Oops, my bad. (HINT HINT, story idea for anyone who wants to steal it, HINT HINT)**

**Haha ok, then, Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been getting distracted. And pranks are running low in my mind. And I've been busy, lending Jacob over to host. I need to have lots of candy and ice cream soon. Any donations?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Let's cut to the chase today. I don't own anything, so why would you sue me?**

**_Ka-Boom of Meowaca (*.*)_  
**

It's been a couple of days since things haven't gone bad. Was that a sign of JK giving up? No way, Kristi and Jacob just had a short vacation to Disney Land. Or Disney World. That's just confusing for Jacob. Then it took the Lane's to remember what they were suppose to do.

Oooh...

"Ok so what are we going to do? We're behind." Kristi said.

"That's kinda good, the Cahills will have to let their guards down." Jacob said.

"Noo! Ned! Don't put that one in!" Sinead screamed in the mansion.

"Are they Starling's making another invention?" Jacob asked.

"Yes! Perfect idea! Let's go." smirked Kristi and the two walked to the mansion, within the shadows.

(:)- -(:) c(:)-

"Where's the carbon dioxide?" Ted asked, searching around the lab.

"I think it's in the kitchen." Ned said.

"Go get it!" Sinead exclaimed. The two brothers ran to the kitchen as Sinead continued working. She held two test tubes to the light and carefully poured one into the other. She set it down and sighed in relief and looked around for something.

She sighed and muttered to herself, "Dan stole it." and walked down stair. As soon as the lab door closed, two figures emerged from the corners.

When the Starling's came back, Ned holding a vile of dry ice (freezed up carbon dioxide), Ted held a can of Pepsi and Sinead with a bag of Skittles (for the experiment of course).

But the lab was in chaos. Test tubes smashed everywhere, liquids dripped on the floor and the vile, in perfect condition suspended in air by a yellow string, glowed a venomous red. The Starling's eyes widened but before they could register what was going to happen...

_Ka-Boom_

The vile exploded and the contents spilled on the floor, ceilings, walls and the Starling's.

(:)_ ...

Dan saw them first and cracked up. Soon, everybody saw the Starling's and laughed liked idiots. But of course, Ian and Natalie just smirked while Alistair TEE HEE-ed.

The Starling's had genetic cat ears and tails. Oh wait, Natalie sneezed then stormed out.

"What happened?" Amy was the first to stop laughing, but she still giggled.

"We heard an explosion." Hamilton said.

"I. Don't. Know." Sinead said through gritted teeth.

"We went to get some supplies for this thing we were making-"

"And when we came back, the lab was in chaos-"

"and our experiment hung in mid-air and exploded." The Starling brothers exclaimed.

"Meow." Sinead covered her mouth and ran up to the lab.

"We better go fix this before we start meowing." Ted muttered. "Meow."

"Meow."

"Too late." Dan snickered and the Starling's went up to the stairs.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Arnold barked and chased the Starling's.

_**The Tornado Joy**_

The sky had turned a dark gray, the winds were howling and the Starling's were back to normal.

"Whoa, what happened to the weather yo?" Jonah was the first to notice.

"A- OH MY GOD A TORNADO!" Amy screamed. Sure enough, a tornado was heading towards the mansion.

"Into the basement!" Alistair said and everybody went to the basement. They heard heavy things dropping (the ceiling) and the Cahill's heard something like the house being torn apart.

"We just got the house rebuilt..." Dan muttered. When it sounded like the tornado was gone, the Cahills slowly climbed the stair, ready to see the house in ruins. But the house was in perfect shape, the song, "Everybody's Fool" played and a sign hung up said, "YOU'VE BEEN JK-ED FOOLS!" In migraine neon letters.

"I AM GOING TO KILL JK!" Natalie screamed in frustration and stomped her foot.

Then Happy Birthday started playing. Chairs appeared and everybody stared in shock. Only Dan recognized what JK wanted them to do because of Dan's dweeb-ish mind.

"They want us to play musical chairs?"

"YES NOW DO IT!" A voice roared. So, the Cahill's played musical chairs. Natalie was the first one out and a strong gust came from some where. Natalie flew upwards and got stuck to the ceiling.

"Natalie!" Ian exclaimed.

"Get me off this filthy ceiling!" Natalie yelled. The Cahills manged to get to the ceiling, but Natalie was super-glued.

"Oh, great." Nellie moaned, then Reagan sneezed. Everyone came tumbling down to the ground. Ouchies.

The Cahill's, now nervous, continued playing. One by one Cahill's got stuck to the ceiling. The winner? Hamilton who was now super glued to his chair.

"OH DANG IT!"

**_Little Goats of Dwarfs (catdreamer39)_**

When everybody got unglued to the ceiling/chair they looked around nervously.

"Twice in one day." Nellie said.

"JK is paying up for the days they missed." Ian said.

Everybody was silent until they heard hoofs (yes I said hoofs) in the room above them.

"Dan, what's in your room?" Amy asked.

"I don't have a collection of horses!" Dan exclaimed and ran up to his room. "WHY ARE THERE GOATS EATING MY BLANKETS?!"

Hearing this, everyone ran up to Dan's room and saw... baby goats.

"Those are Nigerien baby goats." Sinead said. "I hope they were f-"

"BLAAAH!"

"BLAH!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAAAH!" choruses of goat noises sounded through the room and of course, it was super loud. Thanks to a microphone hidden somewhere.

"OW MY EARS!"

"THIS IS WORST THEN NELLIE'S SINGING!"

"HEY!"

"SORRY!"

"STUPID GOATS!"

Then, Natalie had enough. She did the usual. Dart guns and all.

_**Pajama party (DeaganHameadlove)**_

Ian, Natalie, Dan, Amy, Nellie, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Alistair, Hamilton, Madison and Reagan went to bed, thanking the day was over. But was it really?

(:)_ . . .

Kristi and Jacob, in mask, snuck into all the Cahill's rooms. They took every piece of clothing they owned. Natalie was... difficult.

"Dang girl, what got you shop happy?" Jacob muttered and dumped the clothes into the truck. Then he climbed into the driver's seat. Yes, he isn't old enough to drive but no one is gonna catch him. Hopefully!

"Just go!" Kristi shoved Jacob and he nearly fell out the open window.

"What would someone say? Oh. "Hands of the merchandise, yo."" Jacob grumbled and drove, yes he drove, to the most public place in Attleboro. Kristi looked sick, hoping he wouldn't a) kill them b) run over anything or c) kill them.

The two hung a clothes line and hung all their clothes across the clothes line. Jacob rubbed his hands greedily.

"Maybe we should be a For Sale sign on and add the word Free." he suggested.

"Perfect!" Kristi grinned then heard police sirens. Jacob just took out a sharpie from his pocket and drew on one of Natalie's dresses, "For Sale. Free and the fancy ones are real!"." Kristi rolled her eyes.

"Oh snap, let's scadadle!"

(:)_ ...

Everybody woke up to a fuming Natalie.

"What is it now, Natalie?" Alistair asked.

"All my clothes are GONE!" Natalie exclaimed and sniffed the air.

"Wait, so are mine." Amy said.

"Ditto."

"What?!"

"OK, WHO STOLE IT?!"

"Mine too."

"Mine three."

"Mine four."

Ian then appeared in the hallway, looking like a very angry Cobra ready to attack. But, no one noticed, as they burst out laughing. What Ian wore? Classic genius. He wore pink, with red dollar signs, footy pajamas.

"This is not funny!" Ian said through gritted teeth.

"On the contrary,"

"it is."

Hamilton ran out, in an over-sized (surprising) hello-kitty T-shirt.

"HAMILTON!" Dan exclaimed.

"You still have that?" Madison snickered.

"Wait." Amy said, everyone had been gathered in the hallway. "No one sleeps naked. Right...?"

Silence.

"Good."

"Hey, Alistair. Do you like chickens or something?" Dan suddenly asked, because Alistair wore another fluffy, chicken suit/pajamas.

"That is classified." Alistair answered and tried to look formal. As formal an old man in a chicken costume can. A little note fluttered down from somewhere and Nellie picked it up. She unfurled it and read it out loud.

"Enjoy our little game of musical chairs with my little twist? That was extremely fun to do, hearing your little whimpers of a fake (but real looking) tornado. Gave myself a pat on the back.

Now you wonder where your clothes are, eh? Be happy I didn't do this on a day where some people slept unclothed. In order to receive your clothes back, you need to 1) do Gangman style for my amusement and 2) at 3:47 o'clock SHARP you will need to head to the most public and busiest place at that time. Ask Ames, or Dan-O or call Fishy then ask Nellster.

I'm in a nick-naming mood today because I've been OOOOH SNAPing everywhere.

Lots of love or hate. Doesn't mater which.

JK"

"How did they fit all of that into a tiny slip of paper?" Dan asked.

"Why did you say it in a british accent?" Natalie asked.

"They're JK. Nothing seems impossible for them." Sinead said.

"Oh, ever since you Cobras came along, I imagine the bad guys with the fancy accents now." Nellie said. "Thanks a lot."

Natalie and Ian rolled their eyes.

"Well, obviously, someone needs to go and fetch our clothing. I'm not going." Ian said.

"Because you look so dang adorable. Like a kitten in those pajamas." Nellie said. It wasn't meant to be a compliment. Ian snarled.

"Calm down, kitty, kitty." Dan said. Amy took the piece of Nellie's hand a flipped it over.

"There's more." Amy said and read out loud.

"Oh, who ever has the most embarrassing clothing on must go. I'm looking at, Ianta, Haminator, and All I Stairs."

"Yo, JK is just cruel." Jonah said.

(:) _ ...

So, Ian, Hamilton and Alistair bravely walked down to the town center and stared at the cloth line, trying hard to ignore the looks people gave them. About half of the clothes were missing, and on Natalie's Chanel dress there was written sharpie on it.

"Natalie is gonna go crazy." Ian said as his numbly picked his and his sister's clothes of the line. Then he made a face. "Peasants touched my cloth."

Alistair gathered his only, ignoring the children walked up to him and asking if they could take a picture. Who did he look like anyway? Big bird?

Hamilton grabbed the rest, and then a woman walked up to the three and asked, "Did you escape from the mental hospital?"

"I'm perfectly sane, _thank you_." Ian huffed.

"No ma'am." Alistair answered.

"Nu-uh." Hamilton said, his voice muffled from all the clothes he was carrying.

"Come on children, let's go home." Alistair said and the trio went home, with half of their dignity left.

( : ) _ ...

"Why does Ian have footy pajamas?" Kristi asked.

"I don't know. But do ya think we could buy some for our dad?" Jacob asked.

"Why?"

"It'd be an awesome present for him."

"I'd die of laughter and will never take him seriously when I get grounded or something."

"It also makes perfect blackmail."

They both looked at the screen. All the Cahills were doing the Gangman style dance, Natalie and Ian barely doing it, and Alistair having a difficult time doing it.

"We could have made them do more." Jacob said.

"No." Kristi said and picked at her nails. "I'm getting bored. We always win."

"Giiiiiii-"

"Don't OH SNAP me. We have the contract." Kristi produced a paper saying that Jacob could not go OH SNAP on her unless he was allowed to. Jacob just took it and tore it apart.

"What contract. So, where was I? Oh yeah. Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrl , don't think like that! OH SNAP!" Jacob snapped his finger and Kristi pushed him off his chair.

"Whoops, my bad."

"OH SNAP! YOU JUST DIDN'T!"

**Oh snap, Oh snap, Oh snap, O- huh? OH sorry, that has been STUCK IN MY HEAD FOREVER NOW AND WILL NOT LEAVE! So, I'm sharing it all with you. **

**I would like to buy footy pajamas for my dad as a Christmas present but sadly, both my parents said "No." (Sad Sigh) **

**I was looking forward to it.**

**Again, sorry for not updating. I got side-tracked, and have homework. I should really get that done at school.**

**I FINALLY KNOW WHAT A MARY-SUE IS! -crickets- "Really?" **

**Yeah, sorry... I just found it out. I get easily over-excited.**

**(S) One skittle per review OK? You get the skittle, I get the reviews. Easy trade. **

**Until next time, lamps and dragons-**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


End file.
